foolsandhorsesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Yellow Peril
Detailed sypnosis Del Boy is at a Chinese restaurant called the Golden Lotus, and promises the owner Mr. Chin that he will paint his kitchen before the health inspector arrives. But Del can't do it today, because it is the 18th anniversary of the death of his and Rodney's mother Joan. At the cemetery, as they look at the fibreglass grave of their mother, Del tells Rodney that their mother said to Del on her deathbed, "Look after Rodney for me, Del Boy. Share everything you've got with him, try to make him feel normal..." Also, Del asks Rodney to help him paint the kitchen at the Golden Lotus tomorrow. Rodney refuses at first, but Del promises him a box of pornographic magazines in return for the painting. The next day, the Trotter brothers and Grandad show up at the Golden Lotus and find unlabeled tins of paint to use. Rodney opens one to see that it is yellow paint. Rodney and Grandad then get to work, while Del disappears for unknown reasons. A few days later, back at Nelson Mandela House, Trigger enters and tells the Trotters that he and Monkey Harris got the paint from a storage shed down in Clapham Junction, and that the paint is used for painting tunnels. He also tells them that the paint is luminous, much to Del's horror. The telephone rings, with Mr. Chin complaining about his kitchen glowing very brightly from the paint. Del explains that the luminous paint is designed to save money on electricity. With that, Mr Chin asks them to paint his living room, too. It suddenly dawns on Del what else he has used the paint for. The Trotters race to the cemetery and find out where Del Boy had been for the last couple of days: painting his mother's monument with the luminous paint, so it now looks radioactive. Del says that he will not bow his head to any town hall officials, but shall look them straight in the face and say "I am the man that's responsible - and I'm proud of it." But then, Del says that he, Rodney, and Grandad will put it down to vandals with Del saying, "Lets get out of here before we get our collars felt!" before the credits roll. Stats Season: 2 Writer: John Sullivan Director: Ray Butt Producer: Ray Butt Duration: 30 minutes Airdate: November 18, 1982 Audience: 8.2 million Featured characters *Del Boy *Rodney *Grandad *Trigger *Mr. Chin Other notes Story arc *We learn that Joan Mavis Trotter died on March 12, 1964. Production goofs *In the scene where Del and Rodney visit their mother's grave, the bench they're sitting on is one step away from the elaborate gravestone, and also directly behind the bench are other gravestones, whereas in "As One Door Closes" at the scene when they and Albert visit Joan's gravestone while on the run from Denzil, the bench is several footsteps away and the ground directly behind the bench is clear, clearly a different cemetery. Previous episode: No Greater Love Next episode: It Never Rains... Yellow Peril, The Category:Magazines